¡El gato o yo!
by yuky yume
Summary: Levi está harto de que Eren siempre prefiera a su a gato antes que a él, indignado por este trato le pide a Eren que escoja entre su gato y él, una mala decisión, si consideramos que Eren es un amante de gatos. LevixEren
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama

**Advertencia: esto es yaoi relación chicoxchico**

**Pareja: Levi x Eren**

**Nota de la autora: Los primeros capítulos relataran el pasado para mostrar la relación entre Levi, Eren y claro de su lindo gatito Levi. **

**Espero les guste :D **

**Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos**

¡El gato o yo!

Mi nombre es Eren Jaeguer tengo 20 años.

Siempre he visto imágenes con la frase "el gato o yo" sinceramente nunca pensé que mi querido y "expresivo" novio Levi Rivaille fuera la primera persona en decirme eso, se preguntarán porque lo llamo de esa forma formal bueno la razón es una sola y esa es que mi lindo gatito se llama "Levi Heichou" las curiosidades de la vida no lo creen.

Bueno comenzare por platicarles de como conocí a mi bebé.

Fue hace 3 años aproximadamente, cuando iba pasando por un parque lo encontré muy herido se notaba que estuvo peleando con otros gatos y algunos perros, no sabía qué hacer, estaba por irme, pero sería inhumano y injusto el dejar a un ser herido, además que tengo un amor incomprensible hacia los gatos, así que me saque mi chaleco y con mucho cuidado lo levante y envolví con él, me lo lleve a mi casa y lo cure, por suerte solo tenía heridas superficiales y creo que él pobre no había comido en días.

Me gustaría decir que cuando Levi se recupero era todo un angelito, pero no, era un gato del demonio _lose creen que exagero bueno ustedes no han visto todo mi cuerpo lleno de rasguños, pensé seriamente encontrarle un nuevo hogar pero simple mente no pude, a pesar de todos los malos ratos causados por él es imposible que yo lo abandone _ Además no les he dicho como es Levi bueno mi querido gato tiene un pelaje negro sedoso es muy serio y enojón pero a la vez tiene un aura elegante también lleva como accesorio un pañuelo blanco, sé que los gatos son limpios por naturaleza, pero nunca a tal extremo a Levi le encanta bañarse, no niego que al comienzo fue algo difícil pero después de acostumbrarse y relajarse no tuvo problema, aparte de esto cuando sale a pasear nunca llega sucio ni siquiera su pañuelo _si preguntan sobre el nombre creo que fue porque se parecía bastante a un personaje de un anime muy popular que trata sobre titanes que devoraban humanos, en fin cuando vi al personaje "Levi Heichou" sin duda su actitud era idéntica a la de mi gato_ bueno todo iba bien hasta que en una de sus salidas nocturnas no apareció a la mañana siguiente, tenía un mal presentimiento así que sin pensarlo me aliste lo mejor que pude y Salí a buscarlo, estaba asustado aunque fuera un gato un poco salvaje para mí siempre sería un bebé, gracias a dios tuve suerte y lo pude encontrar unas horas después lo tenían unos sujetos muy extraños, pero deje de pensar en eso y corrí a buscarlo no quería que lo dañaran, aunque claro yo no tenía idea de que es lo que le harían estos sujetos.

Lo que paso nunca lo olvidare…

-Leviiiiiiiii!_grite con todas mis fuerzas y abrace a mi gato pero los sujetos me miraban un tanto extrañados hasta que de repente la mujer se largó a reír_

-Jajaajjajajjajajajjajajja ¡se llama Levi ¿enserio?!

-S..sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso?_ pregunte confundido_

-¡No, claro que no!

Es solo que este enano también se llama Levi

-¿Qué?_ mire al hombre un poco confundido (saben mirándolo bien si se parecía a mi gato su cabello era negro sus ojos de un gris extraño y cautivador) él se dio cuenta que lo observaba esperando una respuesta pero o único que obtuve fue un reclamo_

-Tsk mocoso que me miras

-n...no es solo que no me imagine usted tendría el mismo nombre de mi gato

-ese gato mugroso no debería llamarse como yo_ me mira fijamente _mocoso cámbiale el nombre es una orden

-¡oiga! Levi no es un gato mugroso es muy limpio, además no le cambiare el nombre usted no es nadie para ordenarme que hacer, solo esta celoso de que mi gato es más lindo que usted _enfadado di media vuelta y me marche_

Pov Levi

-Maldito mocoso sí que tiene agallas para hablarme así

-enano solo estas celoso de que el gato tenga mejor compañía que tú

-cállate maldita cuatro ojos si no quieres terminar en el hospital…. O en un ataúd _sonreí internamente_

-jajajajjajaja enano no te desquites conmigo solo por no llamar la atención del joven… hablando de eso se nos olvidó preguntarle su nombre

-da igual, de seguro no lo volveremos a ver

-Enano deberías ser más positivo tengo la certeza de que él es el indicado para ti

-Tsk mejor deja de hablar estupideces y vámonos se nos hará tarde para ir al café

Fin Pov Levi

Llegue a mi casa con Levi estaba sucio, el pobre se sentía tan mal con su pelaje lleno de tierra que empezó a restregarse contra mi pierna para ayudarlo, no pude resistirme, así que lo levante y lo fui a bañar, luego lo seque y su pelaje quedo tan esponjoso se veía tan adorable que decidí tomarle varias fotos y me dirigí a buscar mi celular en eso recibí una llamada de mi mejor amigo Armin

-¿Eren?

-hola Armin, ¿necesitas algo?

-bueno sabes que inauguraron un nuevo café donde se pueden llevar a los animales y estaba pensando llevar a Jean _Jean es el perro de Armin_ y quería saber si querías acompañarnos junto con Levi por supuesto.

-¡pues claro! Dime la hora y allí estaremos había escuchado de estos cafés será genial ir contigo.

-te parece juntarnos en dos horas más en el parque, el café se encuentra muy cerca de él.

-¡claro Armin nos vemos!

-nos vemos Eren

Decidí entonces vestir a Levi, _todo el mundo debe apreciar la belleza de mí bello gatito_ le puse su arnés de seguridad y una capa de color verde con un bordado en el medio que era un escudo con dos alas una azul y la otra blanca, le saque miles de fotos y luego me dirigí al parque para reunirnos con Armin y Jean _con su mascota no nos llevamos ni mal ni bien solo nos ignoramos mutuamente_ luego nos fuimos hacia el café, solo tengo una palabra para describirlo hermoso el lugar tenía un aura acogedora y a la vez elegante, sin dudarlo un momento entramos, nos atendió una chica de cabello castaño y sus ojos eran de color miel, nos dijo que su nombre era Petra y nos dirigió a una mesa en una de las esquinas dejamos a nuestras mascotas libres, las mascotas que traen a estos lugares son por lo general muy calmados, así que no hay muchos problemas de convivencia, Jean comenzó a jugar con una de las pelotas puestas para mascotas mientras que Levi se quedó dormido en mi regazó _pobre creo que fueron muchas emociones para un día, aun así no me quejo, ¡adoro tenerlo así!_

Mientras Jean jugaba, Armin y yo pedimos dos capuchinos y unas galletas y nos pusimos a platicar y claro lo hicimos de mi tema favorito bueno y si aún dudan sobre cuál es ese tema lo repito de nuevo es ¡Levi!_ algunas personas no comprenden el amor que siento por mi gato y me tachan de loco_

-Levi es tan adorable

-Eren siempre dices lo mismo _me dijo con una sonrisa_

-lo siento sabes que no puedo evitarlo _le dije un poco avergonzado_

-no hay problema, Eren mira ya traen los cafés _dirigí mi mirada hacia allí y no lo creo es el hombre desagradable del parque, aunque fue la persona que ayudo a encontrar a mi Levi, simplemente algo de él me molesta de sobre manera (suspire resignado) _

-aquí tienen sus pedidos _dijo en tono arrogante mientras dejaba nuestros cafés y las galletas, luego miró mis piernas donde se encontraba mi adorable gatito_

Que trajiste a ese pulgoso aquí

-Levi no deberías tratar así a los clientes _dijo un hombre alto y rubio_

-Erwin yo trato a este mocoso como se me dé la gana _respondió en un tono amenazante pero el tal Erwin ni se inmuto_

-afuera tal vez pero aquí deberás respetar a los clientes

-Tsk _Levi se estaba acercando para dejar mi plato de galletas cuando de repente "Levi" salta hacia él y lo muerde_

-¡Levi no hagas eso!

-¡gato del demonio! _Como pude agarre a Levi antes de que este sujeto lo golpeara o le hiciera algún daño_

-Levi no es malo usted lo provoco _sabía que era mentira pero tenía que defender a mi gato_

-Eren sabes que eso no es cierto _ Armin dijo de pronto sé que tiene razón, así que suspire resignado y mire al hombre_

-lo siento _sentía mis mejillas arder con solo decir esas palabras no podía seguir hablando, así que mi querido amigo Armin intervino_

-lo sentimos de verdad Levi es un poco sobreprotector con Eren y no deja que muchas personas se le acerquen

-Tsk, ya que, solo ten más cuidado con tu gato_ lo dijo en un tono muy intimidante que realmente me asustó_

-¡sí! _Respondí como si estuviera en él ejército por instinto_

-no contaría con eso _dijo Armin resignado_

-¡Armin! _grite rojo de nuevo_ ¡mejor vámonos!

-está bien voy a buscar a Jean

-de verdad lo siento señor Levi_ le dije mientras Armin se iba_

-no importa, como castigo te diré mocoso

-¿¡que!? No por favor solo llámame Eren

-está bien…entonces como castigo tendrás una cita conmigo, toma _me paso un papel con su número y tomo una libreta con un lápiz) que esperas Eren dame el tuyo _los colores se me subieron a la cara de nuevo y como pude se lo dije_

Sin más que hacer luego de salir del café nos despedimos de Armin y me dirigí hacía mí casa este sin duda fue un día agotador.

**Hola!**

**Gracias por leer! :D**

**Espero que les gustara mi nuevo intento de fic**

**Esta historia nació luego de ver imágenes y leer algunos fics donde mostraba a Levi como gato y entonces pensé que pasaría si Eren tuviera mi "pequeña" obsesión por los gatitos, aunque no lo crean yo soy así o mucho peor XDDDD**

**Siempre poniendo a mi gato por sobre todo, cuando sea vieja me dirán la loca de los gatos XD**

**Agradecer también a la querida ****Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille, como siempre fuiste la primera en leer está historia :D**

**Bueno no las molesto más, espero de verdad que les haya gustado y como siempre dudas, sugerencias y criticas serán bien recibidas **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama

**Advertencia: esto es yaoi relación chicoxchico**

**Pareja: Levi x Eren**

**Nota de la autora: Los primeros capítulos relataran el pasado para mostrar la relación entre Levi, Eren y claro de su lindo gatito Levi. **

**Y como algunas me lo pidieron le puse diálogos al gatito Levi, para que nos dé su opinión de Eren y su rival "Levi" sus diálogos aparecerán subrayados de esta manera "**_Levi Heichou_**" para que no se confundan.**

**Espero les guste :D **

**Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos**

**Capítulo 2 **

POV Eren

Al día siguiente mi querido Levi me despertó para que le diera de comer, de una manera muy singular se subió sobre un mueble y se lanzó directo a mi estómago, no mentiré me dolió mucho, pero la verdad es que amo demasiado a mi gato y no me importaría despertar de esa manera si él es quien lo hace, aunque la verdad preferiría que buscara una manera más simpe de despertarme.

Lo único realmente malo de la mañana fue recibir un mensaje de ese molesto sujeto que lamentablemente tiene el mismo nombre de mi bebé, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era un mensaje importante…

"**mocoso te espero a las 15:30 en el parque cerca del café, solo para aclararte la cita es contigo y no con tu pulgoso gato, más te vale ser puntual o lo lamentaras"**

**Levi**

-¡pulgoso! ¡Cómo se atreve apuesto a que mi gato es mucho más limpio que él!

_en eso mi bebé se queda mirándome_

-lo siento pequeño pero creo que no podré llevarte_ me mira con una carita muy triste _

_**-**__Ese humano que se cree invitándote a salir creí que quedo bastante claro que tú me perteneces eres mi humano, además como es eso que no me llevaras ¡dame una explicación Eren!_

\- de verdad que no puedo llevarte ¡por favor deja de mirarme de esa manera!

_-¡No, cómo es posible que prefieras estar con ese humano insolente que conmigo!_

-de verdad lo siento, prometo que para compensarte te comprare tus latas de comida favorita por el mes _Levi pareció pensar un momento la petición antes de retirarse, eso solo significaba una respuesta positiva para mí

_-Eren espero que esa comida valga la pena para pasar un día sin ti, porque de seguro que me llevaras con esos inútiles a pasar el rato y realmente los detesto._

_bien con Levi dispuesto a dejarme ir solo debo realizar una llamada para que Marco y él cara de caballo puedan cuidar de mi lindo Levi, así que me dispuse a llamar, solo sonó unos momentos antes de contestar_

-Eren necesitas algo, no es usual que me llames a estas horas

-si tienes razón, Marco necesito que me hagas un gran favor, te lo suplico, no tengo a quien más recurrir.

-déjame adivinar, se trata de Levi cierto.

-si como lo sabes

-Eren nunca nos llamas a menos que necesites ayuda con Levi

-soy tan ingrato, Marco de verdad lo siento, pero necesito que cuides por hoy a Levi, tendré una "cita" (no pude evitar decir esto último con algo de odio.)

-… ¿¡tú en una cita!?

Porque tan de repente, creí que querías dedicarte a Heichou solamente

-…sí, es una larga historia, pero te la contare cuando pase por Levi más tarde claro si no tienes ningún problema en cuidarlo

-claro no hay problema, además algo me dice que no puedo perderme esta historia.

-si ya lo creo, en fin gracias por todo te veo en un rato

adiós Marco

\- adiós Eren

_con mi pequeño problema solucionado, me dirigí a arreglarme y aprovechar de arreglar a Levi si es eso posible, él es tan lindo, empecé a cepillar su pelaje, a él le encanta que haga eso supongo que lo relaja_

-¡Levi eres tan hermoso! ¡Te amo!

Si pudiera te comería a besos, eres lo más importante en mi vida _en eso Levi comenzó a maullar, aunque parecía estar quejándose de algo, fue algo un poco extraño de ver_

_-No creo que sea tan importante si quieres desacerté de mi para tu estúpida cita, Eren deberías permanecer junto a mí tú y yo no necesitamos a nadie más en nuestras vidas y menos a ese enano, creí que le había quedado claro cuando lo arañe por acercarse a ti, pero veo que solo se aprovechó de eso._

_Tsk… maldito humano._

-lo bueno de esto es que Marco puede cuidarte, lo malo es que tendré que estar con ese sujeto Levi, ¡ayúdame!

_**-**__Eren te dije que me llevaras contigo, tú y yo debemos permanecer siempre juntos, ese sujeto no me cae bien es peligroso y puede hacerte daño si no estoy allí para protegerte… pero a todo esto con quien piensas dejarme?_

_miro el reloj y creo que ya es momento de que me vaya_

-vamos Levi_ tomo el bolso de transporte y Levi se sube_

Marco y Jean deben estar esperándote

_-No con esos idiotas, bueno realmente no tengo nada contra esos humanos, pero ellos tienen un ser desagradable, un monstruo, el ser más despreciable y peligroso que pueda existir ellos tienen a…._

-estoy seguro de que a Hanji estará feliz de verte

-_Eren por favor llévame contigo no hare nada malo lo prometo, pero no me dejes con ese ser que adora molestarme_

-aunque la última vez terminaron peleando, le diré a Marco que mantenga un ojo sobre ustedes y si te portas bien nunca más te dejare solo, aunque no estaríamos en esta situación si no hubieras lastimado a alguien

_-¡El humano me provoco! _

-Bueno, de nada sirve seguir lamentándonos, es solo una cita cierto

_-Si una cita y no lo volveremos a ver de nuevo _

-bien es hora de irnos Levi

_-Mientras más pronto hagamos esto más rápido podremos volver a nuestra rutina diaria, donde estamos solos los dos _

Nos dirigimos a casa de Marco, por suerte él no vive muy lejos de mi casa Levi es un amor, pero a veces logra escaparse de Marco y vuelve a la casa, lo que me preocupa es que las personas muchas veces toman a los gatos de las calles o casas solo por estar limpios y porque están tan acostumbrados a las personas por lo que no se defienden, pero por otro lado son muy pocas las personas con las que Levi es "amable" si se le puede llamar así, pero confió en Marco y sé que con él, Levi estará bien

_Estamos llegando a nuestro destino las caminatas con Levi siempre serán relajantes, al llegar me dispongo a tocar el timbre, unos momentos después es Marco quien me abre la puerta_

-hola Eren gusto en verte de nuevo_ Marco siempre es tan amable, me pregunto qué es lo que vio en el cara de caballo.

-hola Marco, gracias por cuidar de Levi, lo siento si arruine tu día molestándote con Levi

-no hay problema Levi siempre es bien recibido y sabes que a nuestra gatita le encanta jugar junto a Levi_

-y que hay de Jean ¿se molestó por esto?

-bueno ya lo conoces se enojaría solo porque sabe que es un favor para ti

-algunas cosas nunca cambian…

Pero retomando lo anterior, ya debo irme, se me hace tarde y ese sujeto es tan extraño que prefiero no hacerlo enojar, bueno aquí está su bolso con sus cosas, cualquier problema que tengas me llamas.

-por dios, Eren solo se quedara por unas horas, no es para que traigas toda su casa.

-pero y si necesite algo con lo que no cuente y si se te acaba la comida y Levi se muere de hambre

-no seas melodramático, si algo así pasara solo iría a comprar más.

¿No se te hace tarde para tu cita? Y recuerda que debes contarme como llegaste a tener una cita

-lose Marco no me lo recuerdes, en fin _ saco a Levi de su bolso de transporte, lo abrazo y beso_

¡Eres tan lindo Levi!, daría todo por quedarme contigo amor, espero volver pronto por ti bebé.

_-Eren yo también te quiero no dejes que ese humano apestoso se aproveche de ti, porque si lo hace le daré una lección que jamás podrá olvidar _

-solo espero, que está cita termine rápido algo en la mirada de ese sujeto es aterrado no lo crees Levi

_-El sujeto te miraba como si quisiera devorarte, solo ten cuidado Eren se ve que él es alguien de temer _

-Eren si no dejas de hablar con tu gato se te hará tarde para tu cita_ al escucharlo recordé donde estábamos y sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza mire la hora en mi celular y efectivamente me estaba retrasando en un movimiento rápido le paso a Levi y salgo corriendo_

-¡Gracias por todo Marco!

* * *

POV Levi

Después del ataque del maldito gato, decidí pedirle una cita al mocoso solo para molestarlo, no imagine que terminaría aceptando en verdad, lo que me hace pensar que solo acepto porque su amigo se encontraba junto a él.

Decidí mandarle un mensaje, ya que preferiría terminar luego con esto y me asegure de que no llevara a la bolsa de pulgas, por su actitud se notaba que era el tipo de chico que no salía sin su gato.

-…maldito mocoso

Me levante y prepare el desayuno un exquisito té negro, con unas tostadas.

Luego para matar el tiempo me puse a limpiar, es gratificante y relajante limpiar a fondo la casa no sé porque las personas no lo hacen se pierden la mitad de su vida sin disfrutar de las maravillas que otorga la limpieza.

Claro que yo no me demoro en esto, ya que mi casa por lo general siempre está limpia, digo por lo general porque las veces que Hanji viene mi casa parece un verdadero basurero

Cuando termino con el aseo es momento de limpiar todo el sudor de mi cuerpo así que me dirijo a darme un baño y luego arreglarme para ir con el mocoso…..

Ese maldito mocoso se atreve a dejarme aquí esperando por él, ni que fuera mi novio

_espere unos minutos más hasta que por fin lo veo_

-lo siento…

Levi perdón por el retraso, solo que no tenía con quien dejar a mi gato

-no importa mocoso, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora antes de que se nos haga tarde, tengo todo planificado, así que andando_ esto era una mentira nadie llega tarde a una cita conmigo, pero simplemente no pude decirle nada para ofenderlo se veía tan puro, inocente y afligido que simplemente no pude.

**Todo comenzó con la intención de molestarlo, lo que nunca espere fue que en esta cita conocí al amor de mi vida.**

**Hola!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo! :D **

**Lo siento por las faltas ortográficas estaba apresurada escribiendo el capítulo porque debo aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tengo libre, pero si hay algún error muy grave por favor me lo hacen saber y lo arreglare lo más pronto posible**

**Lamento que el capítulo se demorara más de lo previsto, pero como ya anteriormente lo dije estoy realmente ocupada en la U, bueno más que nada por el horario y porque tengo una profesora que nos acelera mucho las notas y de seis ramos que tengo ella me hace tres así que como verán si no estoy estudiando estoy haciendo informes, lo bueno es que ya estoy organizando mejor mi tiempo lo cual hace que tenga más tiempo para escribir no daré una fecha o plazo de actualización, porque no sé si tendré tiempo para escribir y no quiero ilusionarlas con un capitulo que talvez me demore semanas en poder terminarlo y mis estudios están primero que nada.**

**Y Gracias a las personas que comentan y también agradecer a las personas que ponen follow y favorite. **

**Como siempre dudas críticas y consejos son bien recibidas **

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer! :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama

**Advertencia: esto es yaoi relación chicoxchico**

**Pareja: Levi x Eren**

**Nota de la autora: Los primeros capítulos relataran el pasado para mostrar la relación entre Levi, Eren y claro de su lindo gatito Levi. **

**Al término del capítulo explicare porqué eh demorado en actualizar.**

**Espero les guste :D**

**Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos**

**Capítulo 3 **

**Pov Eren**

Cuando llegué Levi realmente se veía molesto y me sorprendió cuando dijo que no importaba, siendo sincero creí que me golpearía, aunque realmente espero que termine luego, extraño mucho a Levi mi bebé debe estar tan asustado con el cara de caballo, por otro lado aunque me cueste admitirlo estoy realmente curioso por lo que este Levi habrá planeado para esta cita.

-mocoso se nos está haciendo tarde vamos_ de improvisto toma mi mano y me tira para que vaya a su paso, nos tomó poco tiempo llegar al lugar y vaya fue mi sorpresa era el café donde Levi trabaja_

-… supongo que es una broma verdad?

\- porque bromearía con esto mocoso?

-me trajiste hasta un café donde se admiten mascotas en donde tú trabajas e hiciste que dejara a mi lindo gatito en otra casa en vez de traerlo para que jugara!?

-que tiene de malo que sea aquí donde trabajo y la verdad no quería estar cerca de "tu lindo gatito" que de lindo no tiene nada

-mira no tiene nada de malo que tu trabajes aquí pero si veníamos para acá porque no dejaste que trajera a mi gato_ está vez Levi me miro muy seriamente_

-dime mocoso de verdad crees que tu "gatito" no me arañaría otra vez

-…

-bien entonces podemos pasar, o tienes alguna otra queja

-… no

-bueno andando

Entramos y me llevo a una mesa alejada de las personas, creo que no le gusta socializar mucho, me recuerda a mis primeros días con mi bebé él era tan lindo cada vez que me acercaba me arañaba al final termine con todo mi cuerpo adolorido pero valió la pena se es por mi bebé.

-mocoso que vas a pedir.

-bueno no sé, ya que trabajas aquí que me recomiendas?

-mocoso no sabes leer o te cuesta tanto mirar el menú_ como se atreve solo quería su opinión no es la gran cosa de verdad este sujeto es detestable_ en fin si tanto quieres que elija por ti, entonces comeremos lo mismo.

\- recuérdame por qué acepte tener una cita con un hombre como tú

-bueno eso es fácil, tu "gatito" me araño solo por acercarme a ti y tu amigo rubio te convenció en enmendar el error de tu "gatito"

-pero por lo que he hablado contigo tu pareces merecer eso

-quizás tengas razón, pero no me respondiste mocoso.

**Pov Levi **

El mocoso era desesperante tal vez solo debí decirle que una disculpa era suficiente pero no mi gran bocota le dijo que quería una cita, que podía salir mal si claro y lo peor es que estoy seguro de que nos llevaríamos de maravilla si no fuera por su "gatito"

Por suerte Petra llego a tomar nuestra orden nos ahorre la molestia y pedí por los dos como al mocoso parecen gustarle los dulces pedí una torta de café, creo que para beber lo mejor para el mocoso sería un café de vainilla y para mí solo un poco de agua. Y por supuesto que Petra se fue en seguida, me agrada que ella no sea una entrometida como la estúpida cuatro ojos ella probablemente no se iría sin hablar idioteces.

El mocoso y yo estábamos en un silencio algo incómodo hasta que sentí que algo tocaba mis pantalones, no sabía que petra había traído a su gata canela, era muy cariñosa con todo el mundo y aunque suene sorprendente está gata me adoraba, nunca entendí por qué era tanto el cariño si yo jamás fui atento con ella, pero supongo que eso se debe a que le pertenece a Petra

-…Levi sucede algo?

-nada importante mocoso es solo que la gata de Petra me sorprendió_ en ese momento Petra llegaba con nuestras comida y el mocoso casi hace que bote todo cuando de pronto el saltó y grito de repente

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Es tan linda, mira esa carita, que bella es, desearía tener una casa llena de gatitos!

que adorable….. _ creo que por fin se dio cuenta de que estábamos siendo observados por los demás clientes debo decir que su rostro ruborizado es muy adorable, porque no puede permanecer con esa expresión por siempre?.

Eren se tranquilizó antes de volver a hablar

-lo siento creo que exagere un poco_ lo mire con incredulidad

-un poco?, casi nos da un ataque a Petra y a mí con tú "pequeña exageración"_ aunque Petra ahora me observaba con detenimiento y por alguna razón me preocupaba cuando ella quería podía ser más malvada que Hanji.

-lo siento bien, es solo que adoro a los gatos y siempre que veo a alguno me emociono demasiado y por tu actitud con mi gatito creí que no te gustaban los gatos_ antes de que pudiera contestar Petra se me adelanta.

-a Levi le encantan los gatos mi gata rara vez deja que la toquen, pero con Levi se vuelve tan dócil él la ha mimado mucho por eso ahora se comporta toda amorosa_ diciendo esto último ella se va dejándonos solos con su gata y además….

-enserio?!_ Diablos ahora Eren me miraba con una cara de asombro y felicidad, no podía simplemente decirle que no me llevó con los animales solo los tolero, pero tampoco es que me gusten demasiado

-Eren yo…

-… lamento haberte juzgado demasiado rápido Levi, supongo que me deje llevar por el momento y por tu reacción con mi bebé.

Además alguien que cuida con tanta devoción de un gato no puede ser tan malo, no significa que desde este momento mágicamente me agradaras porque aún me produces cierta desconfianza, pero podemos hacer de cuenta que el incidente con mi bebé jamás ocurrió y empezar desde este momento a conocernos_ lo más racional sería dejar las cosas como están una cita de compensación y listo, pero no quiero eso. Demonios solo espero no arrepentirme de mi decisión

-claro mocoso será un placer comenzar contigo desde cero

-puedo tocarla?

-qué?

-que si puedo tocar a la gatita, se ve tan dócil, pero la señorita Petra dijo que no lo era y la verdad prefiero no arriesgarme_ se ve tan malditamente adorable diablos como quisiera besarlo, pero debo controlarme no debo dejarme llevar por mis instintos

-claro que puedes no es como si me importara es la gata de Petra de todos modos _ me queda mirando fijamente, que acaso dije algo mal de nuevo

-ahora me cuesta creer que cuides tanto de un gato con esa actitud_ no me cree bueno no es mucho problema, solo tengo que pensar en algo y por la forma en la que Eren se comporta será fácil engañarlo

-mira mocoso no todas las personas a la que le gusten los gatos van a actuar como tú

-que tratas de decirme?

-yo no voy a estar gritando y diciendo "que adorable son los gatos, mira hay un gatito" yo no soy tan estúpido

-ahora estas diciendo que soy estúpido cierto?_ … yo y mi maldita boca

-no es lo que quise decir_ bueno para mi suerte es un amante de gatos_

No quieres tenerla ahora?_ él asiente, la sostiene y su expresión se relaja un poco

-Aún estoy enojado…

y que quisiste decir

-rayos solo mírame no tengo un aspecto lindo y adorable como tú_ el mocoso se me quedo mirando fijamente no estaba enojado eso puedo decirlo, ya que estaba sonrojado

-bien te creo, pero no es razón para que me insultes de esa forma.

Y ella es muy linda _ si él se veía lindo con la estúpida gata en brazos

-tienes un punto, pero yo siempre hablo de esa manera nos guste o no es una parte de mi como ese gato tuyo es parte de ti_ creo que es momento de cambiar el tema de conversación_

Cuéntame un poco de tu gato

-bien supongo que me llevara un tiempo acostumbrarme a tu "particular forma de hablar" y será un placer hablarte de mi bebé_ y de pronto siento que estoy hablando con la cuatro ojos, pero sinceramente hablar con Eren es mucho mejor y sin darnos cuenta se nos pasó la tarde.

-bien… lo admito no fue una cita tan mala Levi y la comida estuvo deliciosa… supongo que no tendría inconvenientes de salir contigo nuevamente, claro si eso quieres y si permitieras que trajera a mi bebé sería fantástico_ descubrí que me encanta ver al mocoso sonrojado

-si no fue tan malo.

se hace tarde quieres que te acompañe a tu casa

-gracias por la oferta, pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi gato y creo que no le agradas mucho

-no tengo problema si puedes controlar a tu gato, sin ofender tu habilidad claro_ el mocoso solo arquea una ceja…

-eres un idiota

y creo poder manejar a mi gato_ sé que está bromeando, ya que lo veo sonreír mientras lo dice

-crees?

-bueno depende de que tan mal la esté pasando con Hanji_ Hanji! La maldita loca lo conocía!

-acaso ya conocías a Hanji, pensé que se conocieron ayer_ mataré a esa maldita, si fue capaz de planear esto

-qué?... ah! No olvide que tu amiga también se llama así, pero estoy hablando de la gata de mis amigos_ al menos no soy el único que tiene el mismo nombre de un gato_ ella se la pasa molestando a mi Levi, más bien debó decir que ama molestarlo_ creo que entiendo el sufrimiento de la bola de pelos

-bien entonces creo que me arriesgare

**Pov gatito Levi **

Me voy a volver loco, la maldita gata no me ha dejado en paz en todo el día estoy cansado de arrancar supongo que hablare con la loca un momento.

-LEVIIIIIIIIIII VAMOS JUEGA CONMIGO!

-no estoy loco para revolcarme en la tierra Eren me dio un baño estoy limpio y pienso permanecer así

-tu amo nunca sale sin ti, paso algo

OH!, ya se, se aburrió de tu mal carácter y fue a buscarse un gato más lindo y más tierno que tú

-cállate cuatro ojos el solo fue a una cita con un idiota

-pero tu amo jamás te dejo solo, menos por alguien al que tu llames idiota

-el maldito cabeza de coco le dijo que era su deber después de que mordí la mano del infeliz

-lo mordiste!

Porque?, si por lo general eres un … como te dice Eren un "amor" jajajajajajajja

-cállate el sujeto idiota se lo busco iba a tocar a Eren y es algo que no puedo permitir

-eso es tan egoísta Levi, pobre Eren no podrá estar con ninguna persona por tus celos

-Eren es mío, no voy a dejar que nadie me lo quite

-pero que tenía ese tipo jamás atacas a alguien solo por acercarse a Eren

-aparte del mismo nombre, Hanji sentí que el idiota era una versión humana de mí y si eso es cierto va a querer a Eren solo para él

-una versión tuya en humano genial!

Dos Levis para molestar, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

También podría hacer varios experimentos con él

-estás loca, pero lo dudo Eren me dijo que después de hoy no lo volverá a ver

-qué?!

Estas seguro?!

Mientras discutía con Hanji llamaron a la puerta.

Por fin Eren vino por mí, podremos irnos tranquilos a nuestra casa juntos solo nosotros dos como siempre.

-por fin vinieron por mí y no tendré que seguir escuchándote gata tonta, nos vemos

Salí corriendo hacia la puerta para abrazar a Eren, pero vi que no se encontraba solo.

Qué demonios!

Que hace ese tipo junto a mi Eren. Claro de seguro lo engaño con algo, ese maldito pensé que iba a hacer caso a la advertencia, pero ni modo si se acerca mucho a Eren haré de su vida un infierno, nadie toca lo que me pertenece y menos a Eren que es mío por derecho yo lo encontré primero.

**Hola **

**Bien espero que les gustara el capítulo!**

**Siento no haber podido actualizar antes**

**En mi defensa debo decir que aparte de no tener inspiración, me eche un ramo de la U, no me hubiera molestado tanto si no fuera porque obtuve un 1 solo porque no encerré lo que escribí en un cuadro, de lo cual reclame, pero no hubo caso y además que era una de las profesoras que me gustaba, pero conforme paso el semestre se puso muy discriminadora, aparte de bipolar, bueno el caso es que mis notas no eran malas solo que tenían muy poco porcentaje en comparación, bueno sentí que me esforcé tanto en esa materia de verdad me gustaba fue por eso que me dolió tanto perdí un año completo por ese ramo y bueno creo que quedo más o menos claro podría escribir una eternidad quejándome, porqué aun me da rabia, además de otros problemas que tuvimos con esa profesora, pero ni modo.**

**Aparte de tuve algunos problemas con el capítulo simplemente no quedaba conforme con lo que escribía y bueno no eh actualizado por un tiempo así que lamento si no quedo como antes. **

**Gracias a las personas que comentan y también agradecer a las personas que ponen follow y favorite.**

**Como siempre dudas críticas y consejos son bien recibidas**

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer! :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama

**Advertencia: esto es yaoi relación chicoxchico**

**Pareja: Levi x Eren**

**Nota de la autora: Los primeros capítulos relataran el pasado para mostrar la relación entre Levi, Eren y claro de su lindo gatito Levi. **

**Al término del capítulo explicare porqué eh demorado en actualizar.**

**Espero les guste :D**

**Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**Pov Eren**

Mientras nos dirigíamos a mí casa le dije a Levi si me daba un momento a solas con mi bebé.

-que, no me digas vas a pedirle permiso para ver si te puedo acompañar_ claro me alegro que lo divierta, creo que era más amigable en el café

-claro que no!... estúpido idiota_ esto último lo susurre esperando que él no me haya oído

-como sea apresúrate_ no perdí mi tiempo y llame la atención de mí Levi.

-Levi, se lo que estás pensando y será mejor que ni lo intentes

-pero Eren solo iba a morderlo un poquito ni siquiera lo notaria además nos es como si te importara

-se que te dije que era una persona horrible pero en el café descubrí que ama a los gatos, cuidaba de una gatita tan linda! Levi debiste haberla visto era hermosa

-así fue como el maldito te engaño Eren no seas ingenuo, solo míralo tiene cara de pocos amigos, da miedo no es la persona que mereces, tú mereces a alguien mejor

-sé que dije que era un idiota, pero si cuida también de esa gatita debe ser alguien de buen corazón

-Eren tu me perteneces no hay nada que me impida arañar a ese sujeto, lo veras cuando termine de golpearlo

-hagamos un trato bebé si te portas bien te comprare de la comida en lata que más te gusta

-suena tentador, pero no me venderé tan fácil y rápido está vez

-te comprare algunos juguetes si aceptas Levi

-no quiero verme débil en frente de ese tipo, pero son regalos muy exclusivos de navidad, creo que si no acepto no volveré a tener esta oportunidad nuevamente supongo que no tengo opción.

Levi inclino su cabecita aceptando el trato que tierno

-gracias Levi te amo!

-lo que sea por ti y tu poder de negociación Eren, también te amo.

Así que no te acerques mucho al sujeto porque si intenta algo no me importara romper el trato, además sea como sea me darás la comida en lata te conozco muy bien

Luego de resolver las cosas con mi bebé nos dirigimos junto a Levi, él se dio cuenta de que mi bebé estaba más calmado

-que le dijiste a la bola de pelos para calmarlo

-Levi mi gato es educado jamás mordería a alguien solo por estar a mi lado

-es bueno saberlo, dime entonces quien me mordió la mano solo por estar a tu lado o ahora vas a decirme que tiene un hermano gemelo_ estoy seguro que solo intenta molestarme

-ja-ja, que gracioso

-donde quedo el chico tierno con el que conversaba tranquilamente en el café

-creo que se quedó con el chico amigable que eras hace unos minutos

-mocoso, antes no estábamos con tu gatito y la verdad no pienso bajar la guardia alrededor de él

-pues te dije que no era necesario, si solo ibas a molestarme te hubiera dicho que estaba bien solo

-puede ser peligroso, alguien podría aprovecharse de ti y robarte tus cosas, además si no quisiera estar aquí jamás te lo habría ofrecido mocoso

-acaso eres bipolar?

-podría hacerte la misma pregunta mocoso tu actitud sufre un cambio de 180° cuando hablas sobre las bolas de pelo

-… tienes un punto, pero que puedo hacer si amo a los gatos y en especial a mi gato cierto Levi

-el me ama idiota, así que aléjate de mi Eren

-tch_ de repente se volvió un silencio muy incómodo y no podía estar más agradecido por estar llegando a mi casa

-gracias por acompañarnos a casa Levi, si quieres puedes pasar a tomar té_ no sé a qué se debe pero sus ojos brillaron al nombrar el té

-claro sería un placer mocoso_ está será una noche larga

* * *

**Pov Levi**

Luego de que el mocoso me invitara a pasar me quede en un sillón mientras él ordenaba las cosas de su estúpido gato diablos pareciera que se fue de vacaciones, a quien se le ocurre empacar toda la casa por un gato… claro al mocoso por supuesto.

-mocoso era necesario llevar todo eso si solo ibas a estar fuera por unas horas

-nuca se sabe algunas de estas cosas podrían salvarle la vida

-entonces porque llevas tanta comida

-podría morir de hambre por un descuido

-mocoso solo te ibas por unas horas no era necesario tanto escandalo

-Levi uno no sabe lo que podría sufrir mi pobre bebé mientras no estoy y prefiero evitar alejarme mucho de él

-no te hare cambiar de opinión cierto

-no

-eres un mocoso obstinado, pero está bien reconozco una pelea perdida así que haz lo que quieras

-acabo de poner la tetera, así que puedes sentarte a esperar si gustas iré a ponerme algo más cómodo espero no te molestes enseguida vuelvo

-claro

Mientras el mocoso se iba alguien aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse por supuesto, es el "bebé adorable"

-humano estúpido aléjate de mí Eren o lo pagaras, no me contendré si decides acercarte a él

-enserio no tienes nada de lindo, no se porque le gustas tanto a Eren, solo eres un bola de pelos molesta

-maldito, te daré una lección que no olvidaras

Creo que lo hice enojar, pero lo bueno es que Hanji no está aquí para burlarse de lo que estoy a punto de hacer

-escucha bola de pelos quien crees que saldrá perdiendo si me atacas, estoy seguro de que a Eren no le costara entender que me atacaste nuevamente sin razón y supongo que no te darían nada de tu comida en lata verdad?_ no pude evitar sonreír a esto, ya que el gato me miraba como si lo hubiera golpeado en la cara

-eres un maldito, te detesto no aceptare a Eren con alguien como tú a su lado

-sigues mirando con esa cara de tonto porque no te vas a otro lado por ahora no quiero ver tu fea cara

-si ese maldito cree que me voy a acobardar solo por no obtener comida, claro que si lo rasguño en la cara me descubrirán, pero si es en un lugar donde Eren no lo vea no habría problema

Estaba por sentarme después de ver que el gato no iba a hacer nada, cuando en mi descuido la maldita bola de pelos me ataca, en las piernas, como puedo me libero y el muy maldito se pone en posición de pelea

-maldita bola de pelos, veras lo que pasa por hacerme enojar

-no te tengo miedo humano estúpido

Me disponía a atraparlo cuando de repente

-que estás haciendo Levi?_ joder porque se le ocurrió aparecer ahora, debo distraerlo de alguna forma, diablos esto será humillante

-…nada mocoso solo quería acariciar a tu gato, se ve lo bien que lo cuidas su pelaje se ve muy limpio y suave, pero él no se deja acariciar_ jamás se me ocurriría tocar a esa bola de pelos, a la única que acepto es a la gata de Petra, pero es solo porque ella ya conoce mis estándares de limpieza

-eso era todo, por un momento creí que estaban peleando, me alegro que no sea así_ Eren de verdad tiene una hermosa sonrisa_ lamento decirte que muy pocas veces se deja acariciar por otras personas_ no sé porque no me sorprende

En eso eren se me acerca y me entrega un té

-espero que te guste el té negro_ …cásate conmigo (diablos que pensamientos son esos no puedo caer a sus pies solo por tener té negro.

-descuida es mi favorito

Y porque están agresivo, se debe a que lo tienes muy mimado?

-qué?, no, no es eso, lo encontré en un parque estaba herido y no podía moverse, supongo que llevaba varios días sin comer, cuando lo traje aquí para curarlo me di cuenta que era un salvaje solo al verme se lanzó a atacarme la cara…

-si era tan agresivo, porque no solo lo llevaste a un refugio?

-Levi no podía, porque sé que me atacaba por tenerme miedo, no puedes esperar que un gato que ha sido maltratado te acepte como si nada, tienes que ser muy paciente con ellos porque deben adaptarse, fueron días muy difíciles, pero valió la pena

-supongo que es un gato con mucha suerte, no me considero una persona muy paciente con los animales_ en medio de nuestra platica la bola de pelos se acerca a Eren y se acaricia en él para llamar su atención

-eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en esta vida y por eso te protegeré de todos los humanos que quieran hacerte daño, te quiero Eren nunca podría separarme de ti

* * *

**Hola **

**Bien espero que les gustara el capítulo!**

**Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero tuve algunos contratiempos, espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez.**

**Tratare de no demorar mucho en actualizar y empezare a responder los mensajes desde este capítulo lo siento, pero ando un poco perdida con eso. **

**Gracias a las personas que comentan y también agradecer a las personas que ponen follow y favorite.**

**Como siempre dudas críticas y consejos son bien recibidas**

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer! :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
